With the development of social network technology, a user may find a friend with a same interest on the social network. In the current social software, the user has to fill in his interest manually after logging in a social account, so that a system assigns the user to a group corresponding to the interest based on the interest inputted by the user. Then, the user may find a friend with the same interest in the group. However, the social software relies on the manually inputted interest by the user, which is cumbersome, and thus the user may skip the input step.
In addition, in daily life, the user often needs to move at different locations, such as: from home to work, from home to a shopping mall, etc. In the above moving scenes, the user may want to know some users with similar moving tracks for, for example, getting a traffic condition through the users, going along with the users, sharing things on the moving tracks with the users, etc. With the conventional technology for recommending users to a user, only users with similar origins and destinations can be recommended to the user, not including users with similar tracks to the user.